


Grounded With Benefits

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dog!Gavin, Human on animal, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Highschool teen/young adult Michael got in trouble with his teacher. Again. Thus, his parents unfortunately ground him for this. But, being grounded isn't so bad when you've got your canine companion hanging out with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to resurrected-puddle for the rping!

Michael sighed and watched with boredom as his usually favorite tv show played on. Well, he wasn't bored; he was mildly annoyed. He asked his parents if he could please spend the night over his friend's house while his mom and dad went on their anniversary date, but them being parents, told him no due to the fact that Michael had maybe gotten into an altercation with his teacher earlier. He swore up and down the house that it was the teacher's fault for provoking him and getting him all upset, but Michael's parents didn't want to hear it. 

Technically, he was grounded and was told no internet and no video games for a week, but Michael was smart enough to memorize the password his parents had put on his computer and knew the hiding place of where his mom had stashed his games. Now, he was just bored and alone at home and the only companion he had with him was his 3 year old mutt of a dog that he absolutely loved and adored petting that sandy brown hair and having conversations with the pup. that he affectionately had named Gavin the first day they got him from the shelter. However, said dog was now just lying on the ground sleeping and snoring away.  
  
Gavin had been with Michael all his pup life and had bonded with the boy to secure a deep trust with him, often letting him smooch his nose and cuddle in his comfy bed. Usually Michael's parents didn't allow him onto the furniture, but when they were away, he took delight in the comfy couch. Waking up from his slumber with a deep yawn, Gavin turned his head over to look up at his beloved friend and instantly began to wag his tail, jumping up onto his lap and settled down to plant a sloppy lick to his hand. He enjoyed Michael's company to the fullest extent, quickly sitting back up to lap his tongue all over the young adult's face.  
  
Michael's boredom was immediately swept away in mild disgust as he laughed and tried pushing away the dog's muzzle. "Ew, get your slobbery bullshit off my face!" Michael teased as he tried to turn away from the affectionate licks. Gavin was a good dog, really he was. Rarely would he get caught doing anything bad and he rarely pooped or peed in the house which was great. It was just that when he got affectionate, his licking became too much sometimes do to the drool.  
  
The mutt released a soft bark in his face as he was pushed away by the other, nuzzling up closer to his chest with his tail thumping against his leg. Even if he didn't want the slobbery kisses, was was always going to get them. The TV in the living room began to display provocative images of naked women once the movie had gone more in depth, their swinging hips and voluptuous breasts filling up the screen. Gavin, however, paid no attention to the screen and quickly hopped off of his lap when the saliva amount was running out and called for a quick drink, trotting off to his doggy bowl.  
  
Suddenly, Michael's interests were incredibly peaked and his eyes were at full attention to every detail that was on the screen. Him being a rowdy just turned 18 year old meant that his horniness was at a fucking 10, maybe a 20 on most days. With the access to high speed internet, his fapping sessions have been just damn incredible and he was thankful that all the walls in his home were soundproof cause every night his hand and his dick constantly "made friends with each other." And what he was watching now wasn't even porn, it was just that this particular show had some nudity scenes and nudity in television and movies meant women exposing their breasts (usually restrained in a bra) or just the side or underboob and their lovely asses were too either on full display or had frilly panties covering those nice, thick cheeks. 

Michael licked his lips in delight and was already starting to release soft huffs as he continued to ogle to his heart's delight without the interference of his parents. Fuck...he was horny, but what else was new? He had a girlfriend at the very beginning of the high school year, but unfortunately they had to break it off due to her and her family moving away to California. And of course, them being horny young teens absolutely meant they had sex, protected obviously. Michael's dad was brilliant enough to give him the cliche "talk" and had even gave Michael his own box of condoms for protection. But, now that he was single and only had his hand, he found no use for them.

His attention was brought somewhere else as he heard his dog loudly lap at the water in his bowl and he frowned as that what caused him to lose focus and looked over to his canine companion and scrunched his face as he was staring at Gavin's furry butt except...why was Michael getting interested in the dog's tailhole? And even from here on the couch he could still see the sheen from Gavin's saliva from him presumably licking his butthole again. But, besides that, just looking at it was getting him all excited downstairs for no reason and he felt his erection throb as he continued to stare. It was as if Michael's body was on autopilot cause one second he was sitting on the couch and then the next, he was now standing behind his medium-breed sized dog and he felt himself automatically drop to his knees behind his dog. Why was he drawn to Gavin, his furry companion's rear he didn't know. But, once again as if his limbs had a mind of their own, he immediately felt his hands tug his pajama pants down until Michael's reasonably average, but thick cock bobbed out already red at the tip and throbbing with each shaky breath he took.

Gavin was brought out of his drinking when he heard shuffling behind him and turned around to spot his lovely companion, instantly beginning to wag his tail, but... oh, what's that? Gavin wasn't necessarily stupid. He knew what a dick was. After all, Michael refused to let him get neutered. Sometimes the red rocket would poke out and he would give it a good lick, sometimes in front of Michael's parents much to their distaste. But Michael's was... different. It was very much so different. It was definitely thicker than his and wasn't completely red. Maybe he was having some trouble keeping it down? Gavin was smart, he knew what to do when these things happened. Turning his body around, Gavin was now faced with that thick cock as he poked his tongue out to gently lap at it with his tail wagging about, green eyes looking up at his owner.   
  
Michael hissed at the though familiar contact, but was definitely unfamiliar coming from a dog, a mixed breed mutt no less. How this canine knew what to do Michael didn't know nor did he dwell on it. He was much too horny to even consider if this was morally right or wrong and so he let Gavin lick and lick at his cock all he wanted, releasing breathy moans and studdery pants as the slightly rough tongue lapped all around his length, watching it bob with each lick.   
  
Gavin took an interest in the salty substance leaking from the slit in Michael's length, eagerly licking it up every time some of it bubbled out. His eyes would focus on the girth yet would sometimes trail up to meet his owner's eyes, tail wagging even more when they made eye contact. Hell, the musky scent and the excitement all came together to have his own length beginning to slip out of the furry sheath and leak onto the tile floor. His breed must have been some mix between a golden retriever and some sort of shaggy dog, resulting in the large size and matted, messy golden hair.   
  
"G-Good boy, Gav" Michael breathed out with half lidded eyes as he watched his very own dog not only give his dick a nice licking, but from Michael's point of view, was now letting his canine penis slip out more and more. This shouldn't be as hot as it should be. Yeah Gavin has licked his dick once or twice on accident, but...this was completely different.   
  
The lovely praise he was become so familiar with set a fire ablaze in the dog's groin, tail wagging at the speed of light as his licks became more rough and sloppy in fashion. Hell, he dipped down a bit further just to lick along Michael's sack and nipped playfully at the skin, panting hot breaths against it.   
  
Michael hissed again at the nips, but somehow found them to be quite erotic and cherished them and moaned in delight. "There's a good doggy" he huffed out as he pet Gavin's soft, fluffy head. Why on earth was he getting head, er, tongue from a dog was considered erotic he had no idea, but it felt incredible nonetheless and fuck, Michael wanted to do more. With that, he gently pushed Gavin's head away from his length, chuckling at the soft whine the dog let out as if he didn't want to stop licking his cock. This dog was so damn smart and Michael swore Gavin was a human in his past life. "Gavin, turn around" he ordered gently and motioned the command with his finger.   
  
Luckily Michael had spent some time training Gavin to do simple actions like roll over or sit, but licking his dick was something he appeared to have learned on his own. The canine quickly spun his furry body around when asked to and, before anything else, lifted up his leg so he could duck his head under and lap at his own protruding length that was harder than a rock.   
  
Michael moaned in weird delight as he watched his own dog lick his red inflamed cock that usually was met with a "Gav, not in the house!" or "Gavin, stop that!" But now and with how things were going, the sight of that made him even more aroused and he felt his cock grow even harder if that were possible. "Such a good doggy. Wanna fuck you like a dog too" Michael gruffed out, surprised at the vulgarity of his language which was saying something because he was the swearing king of the house, his dad coming in second and his mom in third.   
  
Gavin could practically sense the arousal coming off of Michael and gave a few last laps to his cock and balls, lifting his head back up to stare longingly at his owner. His eyes would often flash back down to Michael's lovely dick but he knew he had to keep still in the position he was told to stay in. That being said, Gavin simply presented his rear to the other and looked back with a wagging tail.   
  
Michael's hungry eyes went back to that pink hole nestled underneath the furry tail, having to hold Gavin's tail and keep it to the side to get a better look at the pink starfish. Though it was still spit slick, Michael knew the inner parts of Gavin's ass would no doubt need some prep and saliva would have to do for now. Spreading the hole a bit with his thumbs, Michael spat on the dog's hole before using the pad of his thumb to rub the saliva in more and spitting once more, he gently pushed his thumb in past the ring of muscle, shushing Gavin at the soft whine he gave out at the intrusion. "Easy, Gavvy, easy" he murmured as he pumped his thumb in and out of the surprisingly tight hole.   
  
Of course Gavin would be rather tight. This wasn't something he indulged in on the daily. His back leg kicked up a bit at the intrusion and lifted one up to lick at his throbbing dick, harsh pants leaving him a few minutes into the fingering session. It.. felt nice. The canine set his leg back dog and rested his upper half onto the floor, back legs spreading out a bit as the mutt drooled onto the floor with the thumb working him open.   
  
Michael chuckled as his dog, an animal that he knew normally didn't do this stray or adopted, but yet Gavin was fully getting into the fingering and he only just inserted his thumb. "Want more?" he teased as he withdrew his thumb and smiled at the whine Gavin let out, "don't worry, puppy. I'll give you more." 

Spitting again on the hole and watched as his saliva erotically drip off the canine's cream-colored balls and exchanged his thumb for his middle finger and wanting to step it up more, he also slid in his ring finger to stretch the pup more. 'Damn, this is a real tight hole. Never thought a hole could be this tight' Michael thought and hummed in agreement as he pumped his fingers in and out of Gavin's pink hole, watching the rim practically cling to his digits and moaning at the sight, half wanting to just stick his tongue in there and lick the tight ass, but this was already weird enough and he knew he was crossing some boundaries with Gavin.

A shaky pant left the quivering canine as his walls were deliciously stretched open by the other, eagerly grinding back onto them as if he couldn't get enough. But damn, he had no idea fingers up there could feel so good. The dog's hips twitched before grinding back on their own like a bitch in heat, although Gavin was no bitch and certainly was in no heat. His swollen dick dribbled with fluids as the prodding and fingering sped up a bit, a loud pleasured huff leaving his nostrils with another sharp whine leaving him when his fingers crooked into *something*. It caused his furry hips to thrust down eagerly, looking back at Michael with heavy-lidded eyes.   
  
Michael's breath hitched at the intense wanting look in Gavin's eyes, almost as if those eyes were begging him for more. Okay, scratch that on Gavin being a human in his past life. Gavin was most definitely a human whore in his past life for sure cause there was no way any other dog would like what he was doing to them. Other dogs would probably growl and snarl and try to bite his fingers off. Not Gavin though. No, this pup was letting blissful sounding whines that sounded too sexual for a pooch to be letting out. And Michael was finding it hard to maintain control and sliding in a third finger, he roughly slammed his fingers into the dog's ass wanting to stretch Gavin good before he even stuck his own meat inside.   
  
A shaky howl managed to slip out of the dog's maw when those relentless fingers pounded into something special inside of his rear, mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out to drool all over the tile floor. His leg kicked up on instinct and hung in the air while the other placed firmly onto the ground, giving more room for Michael to do as he pleased. And goodness, those fingers felt heavenly. Gavin's tail twitched and wagged in delight with each crook of his fingers and found himself convulsing around his skilled digits.   
  
Fuck, Michael couldn't wait any longer and his throbbing cock was absolutely not wanting to let him. Practically ripping his fingers out of his dog's ass and groaned in delight as he watched in flutter and gape around nothing yet, Michael positioned his plump head and without warning and gripping Gavin's soft furry side, Michael slammed his cock in all the way until his heavy balls were pressing into his dog's own sac, grunting out a groan through bared teeth as his length was completely wrapped in the sinfully tight hole, Gavin in return releasing a sharp yelp at the harsh intrusion. God...it was sooo fucking tight, Michael could feel the hole twitch and flutter around him and he wasn't even moving yet. Hell, shockingly enough, his own dog was way tighter than his ex.   
  
The yelp was purely out of shock, feeling a slight sting in his rump from the immense stretch. He felt so utterly stuffed, nothing could compare to this feeling right now. The canine's legs kicked up once more, his shaggy tail wiggling around against Michael's abdomen. It was such a delicious sensation that Gavin released his own deeply pleasured noises, back arching up and cock leaking out with his fluids.   
  
Michael shuddered out a shaky breath as he had to repress his urge to cum so soon from just the intense tightness and heat around him. "So good, Gavvy" he breathed out as he kept Gavin's tail to one side and looked down and watched as he reared his hips back a bit until his head was barely kissing the pink tailhole before groaning as he watched as he stuffed himself back in, "fuckin so goddamn tight." He did this over and over, increasing his pace with each thrust, reveling in the almost human sounding moans and whimpers spilling out of his dog.   
  
The mutt's claws would flex out and scratch along the tile floors with each thrust into his tight hole, whimpering out in delight as he was stretched to his limits. But oh, when Michael moved just right and thrusted in... it would elicit a mighty pleasurable reaction from his furry friend who would thrust back onto his length and pant out like he just ran a marathon. His cock was leaking up a mess, proving that he found the experience very enjoyable.   
  
Michael tossed his head back, groaning loudly towards the ceiling as he pushed inside the tight hole that was his own pet over and over. "Nngh, f-fuck yeah, Gav. Hah, sss, such a good boy for me" he praised and reached over and scratched behind one of Gavin's floppy ears. Fuck, he wanted more of this pleasure he was bestowing onto his dog and fuck there was no one around to stop him. Growling and baring his teeth, Michael sank his nails into Gavin's hips and roughly snapped his own hips forward harshly, relishing in the surprised bark Gavin let out. He did this harsh motion again and again, going harder and harder each time and even added some speed to his thrusts until he was just outright brutally pounding into his dog's ass and releasing the most savage growls and grunts to match his roughness.   
  
If it was possible for dogs to roll their eyes back, it sure as hell was now. Gavin yelped and whined out loudly with each plunge into his tight hole with claws stretching out onto the floor, looking back at Michael with wide eyes and a mouth gaping open to pant and drool out. Never before has he felt so much pleasure in his life, and even licking at his own dick couldn't compare to this! Gavin lifted his leg up higher into the air and desperately shoved himself back onto that glorious dick as to try and get him to go deeper.   
  
Michael's dick was on and in this case, in cloud nine and he honestly never wanted to leave this tight orifice. Gavin was being so responsive and so willing and was loving the fuck out of this especially with him being this brutal with his ass. "Sss, ah, f-ffuckin take it!" Michael growled out as he slammed repeatedly into his dog's ass, the sounds of skins slapping together from his hips constantly ramming against Gavin's furred ass was the hottest thing that his ears could ever listen to, right next to the canine's near human sounding noises of pleasure.   
  
Even if they had just started, Gavin could already feel himself getting closer and closer to sweet release handsfree. He didn't even need any stimulation to his cock, the brutal pounding against his prostate was enough for him. Gavin's howls became louder and more strained, his hole wildly twitching around the other's dick in a manner that showed just how close he was to orgasming.   
  
"H-Hah, ah, s-so good, puppy. Yeah, so fucking, nngh, so fucking good and so fucking tight" Michael panted out as he drilled into his canine companion’s rear without a care in the world. Half of him knew that he should hurry up, less he want his parents walking in on him fucking the family dog. But, fuck the feeling was simply incredible and his hips refused to go easy on his pooch and his cock was loving the feeling of entering and re-entering a hole that was leagues tighter than the pussy of his former girlfriend and fuck, he wished he could fuck his dog, his Gavin, again after this.   
  
Gavin certainly wouldn't be against having another go afterwards whenever Michael was feeling a little pent up, maybe even Gavin would reach out to him when he needed some action. That cock burying inside of him has seemingly no mercy and fuck, Gavin was so appreciative of his harsh pace as it was currently bringing thare canine closer to his release. Not too long now. Gavin huffed and howled out in deep delight when the Michael managed to bang his cockhead right up against his prostate and was now tightening up more.   
  
Michael grunted and cursed through bared teeth as the hole clenched up so nicely around his cock and fuck did it make him thrust even wilder and rougher than before. He was going so incredibly hard and his hips were practically a blur from the fast pace alone and he half feared that he would make his poor pup limp around with a sore rear for the next few days. But, God, Michael couldn't stop nor did he want to. Not until he came deep inside this tight ass and Gavin was fortunate that Michael was starting to get close.   
  
If Michael's parents were to walk in right about now, they'd certainly be met with a very interesting sight. Balls deep inside his own dog, ramming into him like there was no tomorrow. And the most shocking part was that Gavin was sincerely enjoying the rough treatment bestowed upon him. So much so that his orgasm seemed to be teetering right around the corner. The dog yelped out in deep pleasure and want, grinding back in time with Michael's thrusts and looked back at Michael with heavy pants leaving his drooling muzzle.   
  
Michael cracked open an eye and puffed out a laugh at wanting look in Gavin's wise eyes, as if those big green eyes were telling him he wanted all that his owner and friend was giving to him at the moment. And that look was asking him for one thing: to please let him cum. "Go ahead, buddy. Cum for me" he gruffed out, his face drenched in gliding sweat as he reached underneath and felt up the slick doggy cock, grabbing the base of the large bulb in hopes that was the key to push Gavin closer. His own end was vastly approaching and his hips grew uneven and sporadic the closer he was getting to pumping his own dog with all the cum that was stored in his heavy balls that were continuously smacking against Gavin's furry balls.   
  
The added stimulation to his own red cock had Gavin yelping out and soon being thrown into his own intense orgasm that shook him to his very core. The poor dog's back legs gave out once he finally hit release and spurted his fluids onto the tile floor, huffing out through his nose as he let his walls tighten up around Michael.   
  
Fuck, that did it for Michael and those walls squeezing up was the tipping point for him. Releasing a series of incoherent and strained loud gruff grunts, Michael slammed in all the way and tossed his head back and groaned towards the ceiling as he spilled inside of his canine. He jerked his hips forward with each plentiful spurt he gave to his dog, making sure not a single drop of his cum spilled out of Gavin just yet.   
  
The shivering dog simply let out a whine at being filled up with delicious warm cum from his owner, hips still bucking and arching up from the aftershocks. God damn, he hasn't came that hard before. His walls would gently twitch around the other's dick and milk out what was stored in his balls whilst gently whimpering in delight.   
  
Michael grunted as he thrust through his orgasm, the thrusts sounding sinfully wetter thanks to all the cum that was squelching around his spurting cock and fuck it sounded so lewd and filthy and dirty and why was that sound alone getting him hard all over again? And his hips refused to stop, no matter how much willpower he tried to use, his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as he continued to shove in and out of the nice and wet and sticky hole and his cock was just loving how wet the dog's ass was.   
  
The oversensitivity of being fucked right through his orgasm had the poor dog whining and inching away from Michael's thrusts, already on edge from getting the semen fucked right out of him. Though it hurt a bit, he simply allowed Michael to continue on using his dripping and tight ass to his delight.   
  
Fuck, Michael couldn't stop. The warm and tight and filthy wet sensation around him was making it impossible for his brain to register the command to stop. And though he tried to fight the grip he was putting on his dog's hips, Michael knew that there was no physical way he could stop what he was doing and he wanted to keep going. His non-responsive hips too refused to cease their movements and instead of slowing, they grew faster and harder all over again until he was letting out fierce grunts and choppy groans as his own oversensitive cock railed deep into the cum filled hole, feeling his release coat his length and make the thrusts sound wetter than before.   
  
Oh, he has absolutely no mercy. Gavin's still-hard cock seemed to twitch harshly at the constant pounding into his hole that was now filled with warm cum, flexing his claws out onto the floor as he tried to hold on for the ride. Damn, his sensitive ass was being nailed mercilessly and it just felt marvelous.   
  
"S-So good, Gav, ah, sss, fuckin can't stop!" Michael puffed out, his eyes rolling back into his head with each plunge into the obscenely wet asshole of his own dog. Imagine his parents were to walk in from their lovely anniversary date and come through their door and see their beloved, sometimes troublesome 18 year old, fucking the family dog a second time. Michael didn't want to think about how his parents would react, his mind, body, and soul solely focused on this feeling around his cock and the unstoppable and brutal thrusts he was giving to his furry friend.   
  
Far too soon did Gavin find himself enjoying the relentless pace and released a soft whine of delight as he shoved himself back against the other, eyes glazed over with extreme lust for his beloved owner and best friend. He simply couldn't have enough, really, and it seemed like Michael was the same.   
  
Michael's ears were practically on fire as they had to listen to the squishing sound of his rehardened cock drilling through the sopping hole that was drenched and leaking with his release, feeling his balls slap against into the sticky damp and matted fur. How Michael was able to go a second round and still be able to fuck this hard he'd never know. Stamina be damned. This was more about endurance and Michael was damn set on enduring giving his own dog a good pounding yet again. He was absolutely going to call Gavin into his room more often now and he knew Gavin would be all for letting his owner fuck his ass like there wasn't a living being connected to it judging by those wonderful doggy blissful sounds.   
  
With the amount of whines and whimpers emitting from the pooch, neighbors would immediately begin to assume the poor thing was being abused. And in most cases, the majority would call this abuse. But oh, Gavin certainly didn't feel like he was being abused. Far from it, in fact. His lustful noises seemed to intensify in volume as Michael seemed to pick up more speed to pound into him, his maw releasing a constant stream of saliva as he let his owner do as he pleased with him.   
  
"Y-Yeah, fuckin like it huh? My cock's that good huh, boy?" Michael panted as he affectionately scratched Gavin's head, his hips unforgiving and as hard as ever and though he wanted to at least give Gavin a rest, his body refused to stop because the pleasure was just too damn great to even stop.   
  
Gavin eagerly leaned up into his touch and released a soft yelp when his poor prostate was suddenly being abused after years of neglect, throwing his furry head back to pant out into the air. He just couldn't get enough of that wonderful dick that was plowing into him at the speed of light, often failing in keeping his legs up.   
  
Michael growled and nearly drew blood from how hard he was gripping his dog's hips as he fucked him for a second time, the skin on skin contact ever present and filled the living room with the sound plus the wet sounds of his cock invading Gavin's rear, the clicking and tapping of the dog's claws as he tried to gain some traction on the tile floor, his dog's breathy whines and whimpers that he knew damn well weren't from pain and his own guttural sounds were just symphony of noises to his ears.   
  
Oh, he certainly wouldn't last long a second time. Michael's furry friend was far from use to this treatment, and being able to handle a second harsh fucking for very long was out of the question. His twitching walls added with the constantly shaking back legs and high-pitched howls notified the other of his approaching release yet again.   
  
Michael heard the familiar 'I'm gonna cum!' sounds emitting from his dog and frankly he wasn't that far off either and he was certain this will be his final orgasm for the night. "C-Cum for me" he strained out through clenched teeth as he barrelled towards his approaching end, feeling it burn all the way to the roots of his hair.   
  
He continued puffing out loud yelps of delight with each thrust into his sopping ass, some of Michael's cum managing to slip out and dribble onto the floor. Gavin could tell this one was going to be really tiring on his body. With just a few more sporadic thrusts into the dog, he squirted his load onto his fur once more with a breathy whine and fell back onto his side with back legs kicked up in the air, hole clamping down to twitch wildly around the other.   
  
Michael only lasted a few more thrusts before he came a stuttery, loud yell as he spurted into Gavin's ass once more and thankfully for the last time. "Grrgh, f-fffuckin, shi-it!" Michael puffed out as he thrust awkwardly with each spurt of cum that spilled out until finally, he stilled and with that Michael eventually pulled his spent length out of his dog and fell back onto his ass before just lying on his back on the floor. He panted heavily, his heart going apeshit as he tried to regain his breathing, his body shuddering from his intense aftershocks. God, he has never fucked as hard as he did those two times and he has never came that hard twice in a row either. Michael was physically tired and his balls were completely drained. But, goddamn, was that the best fuck of his life.   
  
Gavin now had two loads dribbling out of his ass and onto the ground below, forming a small puddle at his furry balls. But damn, he almost looked as if he were grinning as he panted heavily from two extreme orgasms that wracked his body and caused him to gently quiver in the aftershocks. Feeling some energy spike up in his body, the dog shakily brought himself up onto his feet and limped over to Michael's side, lying over his chest to affectionately lap at his cheek with his tail going a mile a second.   
  
Michael only had enough energy to smile and puff out a laugh, bringing his hand up to pet the dog's head. "Sorry bout gettin so rough with ya" he murmured and felt a tad bit bad for just outright going to town on Gavin. But, Gavin didn't even look the least bit hurt, well in his eyes of course. His ass was obviously a different story.   
  
His poor ass was now gaping open almost an inch wide with his owner's still-warm cum leaking out onto the floor. Despite the destroyed appearance of his rump, it barely seemed to register for Gavin's mind or maybe he just didn't care. He was more so focused and showering his best friend with lovely slobbery kisses for making him feel so good, his tail wildly thumping against the ground.   
  
His strength and energy returning, Michael chuckled and slowly sat up, looking around to take in his surroundings. Oh right. He was in the living room watching tv when he wasn't supposed to do. And speaking of tv, the culprit that started this, Michael looked at the screen and saw some dumb comedy show he didn't really care for was on. Breathing out a sigh, Michael looked back at his dog and frowned at the milky white puddle that was staining the tile floor of the dining room. "Might've made a bit of a mess" he murmured and pointed down at the puddle, "Gavin, lick it."   
  
His furry head perked up at this and looked over at the puddle, attempting to stand up but yelped out when his back legs gave in beneath his weight. Might as well just drag himself. He slowly slid himself over to the mess and sniffed at the mixture of fluids before going to town on lapping it up like a delicious treat, taking delight in the salty taste and slightly creamy texture. When the floor was spotless, Gavin then moved to his gaping hole still leaking and lifted his shaking back leg to clean himself of the fluids.   
  
Michael smiled and patted Gavin's head before he pulled his pants back up and stood on shaky legs and only had enough energy to make it back over to the couch and flopped onto his back, stretching his body out completely. He was dead tired and drowsiness was starting to settle in. He knew he'd get a scolding from his parents for one being up this late and watching tv when he was supposed to be grounded, but the little repercussion didn't matter. Michael looked over at his dog who was still licking himself clean and smiled at the image. "Gav, c'mere" he murmured out lazily as he patted his chest.   
  
He didn't need to be told twice. The pup instantly huffed out a wheezy bark and dragged himself over to where Michael laid on the couch, scratching at the cushions as he attempted to jump up like he usually did. It was a bit more difficult when you just got done getting not one but two whole ass poundings. The trapped canine released a few whines as he tried to bring himself up onto the couch, his tail wagging with the effort.   
  
Michael laughed at the halfhearted effort. Perhaps he could go easier on the pooch next time. Sitting up and swaying at just how tired he was, Michael reached down and helped Gavin up on the couch and smiled as the pup walked over his body and the owner let out a soft grunt as the medium-sized dog just flopped onto his chest. "That tuckered out huh?" he teased as he pet his dog's head and comfortably laid himself back down and let his eyelids flutter close, content with laying right there with a 40 pound dog lying on top of him. And no one would be none the wiser to ever figure out what had conspired that night between owner and canine companion.


	2. A Doggy Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin can't keep his filthy mind off of the amazing sex he and his wonderful owner had had.

After that beautiful evening with his owner, Michael, it seemed as if Gavin couldn't get it out of his head. Of course, he was forced to hide his rump from the family for a few days to let it go back down to normal size, and thankfully the limping stopped soon. But damn, that glorious cock plunging inside of his tight doggy hole was all the pooch could think about. Apparently dogs can have wet dreams, as well. The throbbing need deep inside of him never seemed to be able to be stifled, and Gavin found himself losing control of his desires...

It wasn't until one morning that Gavin was finally able to have a more intimate activity with his owner once more on a Tuesday, no school and with parents gone for work left them alone in bed. Gavin released a yawn once he picked his head up from the mattress and scanned his eyes over his owner's sleeping body. What seemed to catch his eye the most was the prominent tent stick up from his sheets, eliciting an instant reaction from the dog. Scooting over a bit, he nudged the sheets off of his lower half and released a breathy huff when his cock was exposed to the air, leaning forward to give it an experimental lick.

Michael jerked in his sleep at the contact, but that was all the movement he made. He was a naturally heavy sleeper and as soon as his parents informed him that due to a teacher thing they were having at his school, there would be no school for today. Fine by him obviously because as soon as he received the news, he went right back to sleep.

The slight jerk made Gavin perk up, but he instantly went back to work. He would gently tug at the boy's underwear to let his erection spring out and licked his lips at the sight of his flushed head peeking out from his foreskin, huddling up closer to begin to eagerly lap at his length.

The plethora of licks being administered to a certain part of his body was slowly beginning to stir Michael from his slumber. Soft moans begin to emit from him as the laps of the slightly rough tongue pulled him further away from his sleep and closer to the pleasure that was starting to awaken inside him.

Gavin's ears drew up in interest when the soft noises of pleasure began to sound from Michael, quickly glancing up at the other. He was enjoying it, it seems. With more confidence, Gavin leaned up even closer and began to lap at Michael's length with more intensity, his thick slobber sliding down onto his sack.

Cracking his bleary eyes open, Michael blinked as he stared up at the ceiling, moans still pouring from his mouth as the lewd sounding slobbering on his dick began to pull his attention away as to why he was awake. He knew why and upon looking down, he saw the creature whom he'd fuck a couple days ago now licking at his cock like it was the best doggy popsicle. "G-Gav" he croaked out groggily and he watched the animal's eyes swivel up and lock eyes with him, that tongue of his not stopping once and that sandy brown furred tail beginning to wag.

Gavin's fluffy tail only wagged even faster once he heard his name be called by the boy he loved most, releasing a soft breathy bark in response as he huddled up closer. The scarlet blush coating Michael's face as well as the sweat dripping off of his forehead was evidence enough that he was enjoying the treatment, causing a bit of confidence to spike up within the canine. Giving him one last lustful glance, he quickly went back to lapping at the teen's dick with a more vigorous pace.

Michael's eyelids grew heavy and he opened his mouth to let out more pleasurable noises and soft huffs as his own dog was giving his all with just his tongue. Damn, the dog must've really been obsessed in having sex with him again judging by the cloud of lust filling those green eyes. Michael though he did say he wanted to fuck Gavin even afterwards he gave the pup a good, proper first time, he didn't expect the dog to want it so soon. Not that he was complaining, but goddamn and fuck that tongue was unstoppable. Michael could only let the dog give his proudly standing cock a good licking, puffing out Gavin's name as the licks passed over his dribbling tip.

Gavin was really hoping to rile Michael up enough to get him wanting a second time with his doggy ass, eagerly flicking his tongue over the dribbling slit and often nibbled along his lovely sack with slight tenderness. He wanted that lovely girth stuffed up inside of him with absolutely no mercy and desperately licked with a vengeance. He wanted-- no, he needed it inside of him.

Fuck, Michael was getting too horny now and he wanted to be inside his own dog once again. Reaching over and pulling open the drawer to his nightstand, Michael yanked his bottle of lube he kept in there and laid back against the bed and patted his chest. "Come here, buddy" he commanded in a soft tone as he uncapped the slick substance.

Almost immediately when he patted his chest, Gavin instantly crawled up onto the area and greedily lapped at his face seemingly grinning as he panted out. His own doggy dick was now poking out of its sheath to press against Michael's bare stomach, the warmth of it radiating into his skin. He was already lifting his tail up in preparation and gave his hole a quick few licks.

Michael shuddered at the feel of that slick red inflamed penis poking into his stomach felt so damn erotic and fuck there was so much slick just coating Gavin's length that Michael didn't even need the bottle and tossed it across the room. Collecting some that was pooling on his bare stomach, Michael reached behind and under the canine and prodded the spit slick hole and circled his middle finger around it before collecting more of the lubricant and outright shoving his finger in all the way to the knuckle. Michael Smiled at the soft whine Gavin let out at the intrusion and ignored it in favor of rapidly pumping his digit in and out of the hole, withdrawing his finger to collect more from the growing puddle and continued thrusting his fingers in and out of the dog's ass.

Gavin let his hind legs keep his rear up as his upper half rested on Michael's chest, softly panting away with half-lidded eyes. He's yet to get use to suddenly being fingered, but already was he getting better at handling it and gently lapped at the teen's chin with his tail wagging in the air.

Michael chuckled at that and increased his fingering to three fingers now, absolutely loving the doggy whimpers Gavin was letting out at the rough fingering. Though he wanted to at least have some decency to slow down his foreplay, but Gavin was making it difficult for him to be gentle. Besides, he knew the dog could take it. He took it so well last time, so this time shouldn't be much different. Michael's other hand reached behind the dog as well and aiding in spreading apart Gavin's rear as much as possible as he continued to ram his fingers in.

Michael chuckled at the impatience written all over the mutt's face, but who was he to deny that pleading look in Gavin's eyes. Reaching down to his saliva slick length, Michael didn't give Gavin a warning much like last time and as soon as he aligned his head with stretched out hole, he roughly plunged his cock deep as it could go in this position, loving the sharp bark his pooch let out at the harsh intrusion.Fuck, he could never get over just how tight Gavin as and he only just fucked him a couple days ago. But, that warm and near suffocating feeling had him reeling and released a loud groan at the sensation.

Gavin released a sharp bark at the sudden intrusion and relished in the sensation of being stuffed once more, his hole gently twitching around Michael's length as he paused to become accustomed to the stretch. But oh, how he loved it so much. Gavin wiggled his hips and eagerly thrusted back onto the delicious cock, dragging his tongue across the other's cheek affectionately as to thank him.

Michael moaned as he felt the dog move back onto his length, almost as if Gavin instinctively knew what to do. But, Michael knew he couldn't fully let loose like this. If he really wanted to give his own dog the pleasure they both wanted, their would have to be some changes. With that, Michael wrapped his arms around the dog's back and rolled them over until Gavin was below him and curling his paws into his furry chest, his cock still lodged into that tight hole. "This is much better" he gruffed out as he sat up and spread the skinny back legs and gripped Gavin's hips and began making steady, yet hard thrusts inside the warm hole, his hands affectionately petting the soft and furry tummy.

With the thrusts into his hole added with the lovely belly rubs, Gavin couldn't help the heavy pants and whines that left him as his legs kicked up in pleasure. Oh, it all felt so good! Gavin nearly felt as it he was flying on cloud nine with how Michael kept fucking into him steadily yet with rough intentions, leaning up to lick at his face whenever he got close.

The view Michael was getting now was one he wished he could take a picture of: his own faithful companion lying on his back, his red cock fully jutting out from its sheath, his furry balls nestled and moving a bit with each thrust and the erotic sight of Gavin's hole furling and unfurling as Michael thrust in and out of him. "Fuckin still so tight for me" he puffed out and let out a fierce growl and sharply thrust into the canine. It was high time that he started giving the pup the speed and roughness that Gavin loved. Gripping the dog's hips again, Michael's thrusts began to come down harder and harder with some added speed to his harsh slamming, loving the near choked out whimpers the dog let out as his ass was getting ruined.

Gavin's furry head flopped back onto the pillow beneath him with a soft howl of pleasure escaping his throat. Oh, he loved it rough. Gavin never enjoyed to take it slow back with their first session, so whenever Michael would start speeding up is when the pup would get louder and louder, back arching off of the bed with his flushed red dick leaking out against his furry belly. He quickly looked up at the other with wide greens eyes and craned his neck to sweetly lap at the teen's jaw as his own form of kisses.

Michael huffed out a laugh at the gesture and teasingly rolled his hips with one thrust. "You like it huh, Gav? My cock feels so good pounding this tight little ass of yours huh?" Michael huffed out and grunted as the walls tightened around him at his filthy words. He swore that Gavin could understand every word he said sometimes.

Maybe he could. Who knows. Or maybe it was just how he was so turned on by the mere sound of Michael talking. The canine released a more intense howl when the pounding intensified in his tight rump, tongue falling out of his mouth to heavily pant out. Oh, he always seemed to know how to make him feel so good. "Arrrooohh~" The canine howled out, back legs stretching out like a whore would when being pounded missionary.

Michael snarled at the sultry sounding response, fucking into his loyal dog harder and harder, hard enough to make the headboard bang against his wall from his powerful thrusts alone. And fuck, his ears were picking the wonderful sounds of skins lewdly slapping together again and the dirty sound of his balls smacking against Gavin's furry rump.

Gavin's furry tail would wildly thump against the mattress as the pounding began to pick up in speed, only eliciting a more intense noise from the dog. Oh, he was so fast! So good, so good... The dog's back was now arching off the bed in deep pleasure the more his owner fucked into his tight hole, whining out delicious noises of ecstacy and looked up to make eye contact. Both Michael and Gavin had a hazy, hungry stare in their eyes.

Michael panted heavily and his own hips ached from how much he was working them, but by the gods was the feeling around his cock amazing. So much so that he released a breathy curse as he could feel his end approaching, his heavy balls drawing up with each thrust as the waves began to sweep him into the ocean of his orgasm.

Gavin wasn't too far off at all, and if Michael continued the pace he was at then he could definitely be cumming even sooner. Just a bit more... But, Gavin's body seemed to jolt up in surprise once he heard the front door downstairs open and Michael's mother announcing, "We're home!" Gavin instinctively released a soft bark through his panting jaws, sitting up with Michael still inside him to stare over at the direction of the noise.

Michael too jumped in surprise and cursed at the fact that his mom was home so early. Why was she homes so suddenly? He glanced over at his alarm clock and frowned that it was only a little after 12 o'clock which he knew was around the time his mother got off of work on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Goddammit and he was so close too. But...he then remembered an important fact about this house: the walls were completely soundproof, meaning no amount of noise he and his dog could make would ever be heard downstairs. Perfect, he thought with a grin as he shoved Gavin back onto his back and continued slamming towards his orgasm, trying to go as quickly as he could possibly go.

Gavin seemed to notice that Michael would rather not be caught and had to limit his sounds, not yet aware of the strength of the walls yet. But fuck, with the way he was slamming into him it was hard to stifle a whine or two. Gavin's hole would twitch and squeeze up around Michael's length in preparation of his orgasm, back legs spreading out into the air as he threw his furry head back in delight. He certainly was responsive.

Michael puffed out heavy breaths and tried to stifle his strained grunts as he sloppily plowed towards his delicious end that was right there. He just needed a little more and Gavin's hole tightening up around him was definitely aiding his efforts. "Nngh, cum. Cum, puppy" Michael puffed out as he slammed those last few, his ears listening to any movement behind his door.

Gavin's whine of pleasure sounded scarily close to a human moan once Michael pounded in just a few more to get him to shoot his watery load all over his tummy, arching up more off the mattress and squeezed around Michael like a warm band of muscles to keep him in place. Fuck, it just felt so good that his body would twitch up with each spurt out of his doggy dick, his drooling maw open to release drool.

Fuck, that did it for Michael and he released a few strained groans before slamming in all the way and cumming deep inside his dog. He grunted with each hearty spurt he dumped into his dog's squeezing ass before he stilled right as he heard his mother knocking on his door. "Michael, you okay in there?" his mother asked, thankfully not barging in like she usually did. Michael swallowed as much air as he possibly could before he answered with "yeah, I'm fine! Just got done doing some push ups!" he blatantly lied and he knew his mom, as lovely as she was, was pretty dumb when it came to his lies.

Poor Gavin was all tuckered out on the mattress with Michael's lovely hot cum filling up his ass, leaning over to gently lick at his hand as a sign of gratitude. Fuck, he really knew how to give it to him good. Of course he wasn't sure if Michael would be wanting another round, so the pup just waited with the other stilled inside of him, leaning down to lick at the dribbles of his cum just barely leaking out of him.

"Alright, well I'm going to the grocery store to pick up a few things so I'll be right back okay?" his mother announced and Michael listened to her footsteps as she walked down the steps before he eventually heard the front door shut. Sighing as he and Gavin were finally alone, he turned back to his strewn out puppy and smiled at the sexed out look on the mutt's face. How a dog could look that way Michael didn't know, but fortunately unlike last time, he was one and done this time. Sighing, he withdrew he softened length and fell onto his side next to Gavin, both man and animal bone tired.

Oh, no round two? Gavin couldn't help but feel just a tad disappointed as he licked up the mess seeping out of his gaping hole, once finished he flopped back down next to his owner and eagerly cuddle up to his side to lap at his cheek, tail wildly thumping onto the sheets. Gavin truly felt blessed to have an owner to make him feel such pleasure and happiness, huddling up close to his bare body.

Michael chuckled and let his faithful companion cuddle up next to him, smiling as he knew the pup was happy as a clam after getting his lights fucked out once again. "Good boy, Gav" he murmured and sweetly kissed the top of his furry head. He would get up in a few due to the fact that he was very hungry and he knew the dog probably needed his bowl refilled. But, he knew they were content with just lying right here post wild sex, so there on his bed next to his sexed out dog he shall remain.


End file.
